Descendants of Magic
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: For sketchywolf. This story is about two OC's Edward and Cecile and their journey at Hogwarts alongside the Golden Trio. Read as they make friends, enjoy being at Hogwarts and learn the difference between good and evil. Monthly updates. Rated T just in case.
1. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

Edward Black

"Ron, Ed" Mrs Weasley's voice travels upstairs, "Hurry up, you guys don't want to be late!"

"Coming," I yell, turning to Ron. He's busy stuffing things into his trunk. "Ron, do you know where my textbooks are?"

He looks up, "I'm not sure, check the desk drawer."

I find my books in the top desk drawer and toss them into my trunk.

"Ronald! Edward!" Mrs Weasley shouts, "Get downstairs! We're going to be late!"

I throw Ron a look, "Hurry up. Your mom sounds angry."

He shoves a couple more things into his trunk, "I'm not done packing yet."

I walk over and look at what he's packed, "That looks like enough. I think you've got everything."

"Ron! Ed!" It's Percy's voice now. "Hurry up!"

"Come on Ron," I say, picking up my trunk. "I'm sure you've got everything."

"Okay," he says, starting to drag his trunk down the stairs, "Let's go."

I drag my trunk to the door, then pause. I turn around to look at our bedroom one last time. I won't see it again for ten months.

A tear falls onto my hand and I realize that I'm crying. The Weasleys have always been my family and I'm not ready to be all on my own. Well, not all on my own, Ron is coming with me and the twins and Percy will be at Hogwarts too. But I don't want to be away from the only place where I feel safe.

I spot my framed photo on my nightstand and quickly grab it. _How could I have almost left it here? _I look at the photo, a gift from my godfather, and smile. A tall man with dark hair and a smiling blond woman wave from inside of it. My dad, Sirius Black and my mom, Laura Scamander. Remus Lupin, my godfather, told me that they were both killed during the First Wizarding War. My dad was killed during a battle but he didn't have to tell me how my mom had died. I could never forget.

Even though I was just a year old, I will remember the day my mom died forever. She was singing me to sleep when there was a knock on the door. She had peered out the window and gasped. She picked me up and placed me into a closet. There were loud shouts and my mum's frantic pleading. There was a yell, a thump, and then nothing. I heard the people searching about, then they left. My mum's quick thinking probably saved my life. However, I hate crowded and small spaces now, they horrify me and all I can think about is my mom and how she died protecting me.

Remus wanted to raise me, but decided to give me to the Weasleys, he thought that his lyncanthrophy wouldn't allow him to raise me properly. He visits at least twice a month, that's another thing I'll miss, not being able to see him.

"Ed!" Percy shouts, jerking me from my thoughts, "Come on! I'm a Prefect, I can't be late!"

"Sorry!" I yell back, quickly brushing away my tears. "I'm coming."

I carefully place the framed photograph into my trunk. Then, I run down the stairs, dragging my trunk along with me.

"Finally," George says, "I thought you were going to make us late."

"Yeah," Fred agrees, "That would have been dreadful."

"Well, I'm here now." I say, passing my trunk to Mr Weasley, who goes outside to put it inside his car.

Ron and Ginny are talking by the door.

"I'm really going to miss you two," she says when she sees me approaching.

"I'm going to miss you too." I say, pulling her into a hug.

"The house is going to be so boring without anyone here."

"Don't worry," Ron says, "We'll make lots of friends and we can bring them round with us next summer."

"Maybe you guys will meet Harry Potter." Ginny says, a wistful smile on her face. "Mom," she says, turning to Mrs Weasley who comes up behind her, "I wish I could go too."

"Don't worry Ginny dear, you're going to Hogwarts next year." Mrs Weasley says as Ron and I exchange a smile of our own. I love Ginny, don't get me wrong, she's fierce, funny and great at Quidditch, but her Harry Potter obsession can sometimes get annoying.

"Alright everyone," Mr Weasley says once he's back inside, "Let's go."

The eight of us easily fit into the Ford Angelina. Mrs Weasley purses her lips, it's common knowledge that she doesn't approve of her husband using magic on muggle items. It's against the law and goes directly against his job, he works with cases of wizards enchanting muggle items. However she still gets in, she wants to see us off to Hogwarts, especially since Mr Weasley took the day off so he could see be with us before we go to Hogwarts.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sit in the front. Percy grumbles about having to sit in the back row alongside the twins. Ron and I grin when we get to sit in the middle row. Ginny comes and sits with us, claiming one of the window seats. Ron is quick to claim the other.

I grimace and sit in between Ron and Ginny. I bite my lip, hoping I won't get too uncomfortable.

"Do I have to sit in the middle?" I ask, fidgeting and shifting in my seat as the car starts.

"Well, you forgot to call the window." Ginny says in her child like way. So sweet you can't really say anything to her.

I sigh and look down at my lap. Suddenly the sound of my mum's screaming starts in my ears. Her petrified, loud, pleading screams. My hands start to shake and I force myself to take deep slow breaths. It doesn't work.

I hear Ginny and Ron joke about something. Ginny's laughing so hard she has tears rolling down her cheeks. She looks up at me and her expression quickly changes to one of worry and concern, "Ed, are you okay?"

Ron looks over at me, confused and then realization dawns on his face. He's the only one besides Remus who knows how much I hate small spaces like this.

"Here," he says quickly, undoing his seat belt, "Let's trade spots."

There's a loud bang from the back and then Percy's shout,

"Hey! Fred! That was not funny."

"Sorry about that Perce," Fred says, "It just slipped out of my hand."

"Mum," Percy shouts. I don't hear the rest of what he says. All I can hear are the shouts of the people who killed my mum. Then the blast and the thud. It repeats again and again in my brain. I slide down lower in my seat, focusing on a speck of dirt on the rear view mirror.

"Everything alright over there dears," Mrs Weasley asks, turning around to look at the back where I can faintly hear Percy and the twins arguing.

"We're alright mom." George says cheerfully. I hear Percy's grumbling and muttered scoldings.

Mrs Weasley looks over at us, "Everything alright with you three as well?"

I sit up straight again and paste a smile on my face, trying not to let her see how flushed my face probably is. Her gaze slides over to Ron.

"Ronald!" She scolds, "Put your seat belt back on!"

Ron grimaces and does as Mrs Weasley asked.

"Sorry," he mouths at me once she turns back around. He knows I don't want anyone in the family to know about my fear. He leans in closer and whispers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I mutter, giving him a forced smile. He gives me a _You are the worst liar __ever _look. I raise my eyebrows at him at him and look over at Ginny, she still has a worried look on her face. Ron seems to get my hint and engages her in a conversation about Quidditch. I'm glad, it's frustrating when people watch me while I get all flustered like this.

I spend the rest of the trip to King's Cross working on my breathing and getting my hands to stop trembling. I recover enough to join in on Ron and Ginny's conversation about the Chudley Cannons. When the car stops, I'm the first one out, I walk away from the car, breathing in the crisp autumn air. I hear footsteps from behind me.

"Ed," it's Ron, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say, turning around, "I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air."

He smiles, "Good, come on then. Mom says we only have ten minutes to get on the train."

I follow Ron back to the car and get my trunk. Mrs Weasley and Ginny both look at me but say nothing.

"I still can't believe you two exploded that thing in my face." Percy grumbles, wiping what I realize to be soot off his face.

"I already told you Perce," Fred says, a grin on his face. "It was an accident."

After Percy, Fred and George get their trunks, we set off for Platform 9 and three quarters.

I can't help but think that we must look like such a strange group to the muggles.. A group of eight, five people with trolleys, one owl and a rat. It's also that there are eight of us, seven with flaming red hair, and one with short tousled black hair. Remus says that I got my looks from my dad but my personality is just like my mom.

"It's the same every year." Mr Weasley says, leading us through the crowd. The twins follow him with Percy right behind them. The three of them are very eager to get back to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley is holding Ginny's hand to make sure she won't get lost. I stay close to Ron, trying to get away from the big groups of people rushing around.

"I'm so nervous," he says, "I hope we do well at Hogwarts."

"Me too, but I'm sure we'll do fine."

"I quite like King's Cross." Mrs Weasley says, a smile on her face, "It's full of wizards and packed with muggles of course."

The eight of us stop near Platform 8, we aren't supposed to let the muggles think Platforms nine and ten are any more important than the other platforms are.

"Now what's the platform number?" She asks, directing this question to Ginny, who was bound to be feeling quite bummed out that she wasn't going to be able to go to Hogwarts yet.

"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny pipes up, looking up at her mom sadly, "Mom, can't I go..."

You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." Mrs Weasley says, seeming more focused on getting us into the train in time. "Alright, Percy, you go first. Arthur, how about you go with him?"

The two of them walked over to the spot between platforms nine and ten. They wait until there is a large group of people passing by and then walked into the crowd and through the barrier. There's a slight rustle from behind us and out of the corner of my eye, I notice a small black haired boy watching us curiously. At first I panic, thinking he's a muggle but then I take a closer look at him. He seems to be about my age and he has a trolley, so I guess that he is probably starting at Hogwarts this year. There isn't anyone with him and he seems quite lost, _he's probably from a muggle family_.

I am so busy watching the boy that I miss Fred and George going through the barrier. However, I do catch them doing their usual, _I'm not Fred, I'm George _thing. The boy looks at them with awe and confusion. He looks around, seems to decide on something, and rolls his trolley over to where we are standing.

"Excuse me," he says, looking at Mrs Weasley.

"Hello dear," Mrs Weasley says, smiling down at him. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Ed are new too."

He looks over at us and Ron smiles at him.

"Yes," he says, "The thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" Mrs Weasley asks kindly.

The boy nods and I look around for his family. There isn't anyone who is near us or even someone who seems to be looking for him. _He couldn't have come here alone._

"All you have to do is walk straight through there." Mrs Weasley was saying, pointing at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, "Don't be scared that you'll crash into it, you won't. Better to do it at a run if you're nervous."

His green eyes widen in confusion and a hint of fear. I can't help but think he looks awfully familiar.

"Here, you can go before Ron and Ed."

He walks slowly in front of the barrier. He waits for a few seconds, probably to build up the courage to run into a seemingly solid wall. Then he ran for the barrier, his eyes shut tightly. He passes through the barrier and Mrs Weasley turns to us.

"You two can go together," she says, "I'll come after you two with Ginny."

Ron grins at me and we head for the barrier. I close my eyes and run, hearing Ron beside me. We pass through the barrier and emerge on the other side.

The Hogwarts Express looks every bit stunning as it did a few months ago, when we picked up Percy and the twins for summer break. I feel a burst of excitement explode in my stomach, after watching kids go on the Hogwarts Express for years, I would finally get to go on it myself. Ron has the same eager look on his face.

"Come on," he says, walking towards the train, "Let's get our trunks on the train."

That proves to be a difficult task however. Nearly all the compartments are full and Ron and I have nowhere to put our trunks. We finally find an empty compartment and put our trunks inside.

"Let's go, my mom is probably waiting for us."

We walk back out, passing one of the twins friends. I think his name starts with a L, Lee or something like that. He has a big tarantula in his hand. Ron shudders violently and walks faster. I do an awkward half-jog to keep up with him.

"Are you nervous?" I ask after he slows down. "You know, to finally be going to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," he says, "But I'm really excited too."

I find Mrs Weasley and we get off the train to say goodbye.

"I'm really going to miss you two." Mrs Weasley says, giving us both a hug. Ron looks a little embarrassed, but I can't help but feel pleased.

"I'm going to miss you too Mrs Weasley," I say, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You don't have to say thanks for that." Ron says, lightly punching my shoulder. "You're our family."

I grin, "Thanks."

Mrs Weasley smiles at me before calling through the train door, "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mom." I hear Fred and George say in unison.

"Ron," Mrs Weasley says, "You've got something on your nose."

She pulls out a handkerchief and starts to rub the end of his nose with it. I crack up and start laughing.

"Mom," Ron groans, shooting me a glare, "Get off me."

He wriggles free and I hear Fred and George chuckle behind me.

"Has little Ronnie got something on his nose."

"Shut up." Ron says, the tips of his ears turning red.

Percy walks toward us and starts talking about the prefects compartment. Fed and George start joking around and I can't help but think about how much I'll miss them when we are all at Hogwarts. I really hope that both Ron and I will get sorted into Gryffindor, just like the rest of the Weasley family, just like my dad.

"Fred and George, please look after Ron and Ed."

"Don't worry mom, little Ronnie and Eddie are safe with us."

Ron and I roll our eyes.

"Shut up you two," Ron and I say in unison.

"Anyway mom," Fred says, swiftly changing the topic, "Guess who we just met on the train? You know the black haired boy who was with us in the station? Do you know who he is?"

"Who?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny's jaw drops, "Oh mom, can I go on the train and see him? Please?"

"No, you've already seen him Ginny. Besides, the poor boy isn't someone you goggle at in a zoo. I wondered why he was alone, he was so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

Ron and I exchange looks, _could Fred and George actually be telling the truth, or were they just trying to get Ginny excited?_

Ron shrugs but I whisper, "That boy did look awfully familiar and besides, he's in our year, there's a high chance that those two are telling the truth."

The whistle sounded and the twins leap onto the train.

"Off you go, you two." Mrs Weasley says, pushing us onto the train. "If you forgot something, I'll send it to you by owl. Go on then, have a great year."

She hugs us and then we get onto the train behind Fred and George. Ginny starts to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny," I say, leaning out far enough to squeeze her hand and smile, "We'll send you an owl every week."

"Yeah," George chimes in from behind me, "We'll send you a toilet seat fresh from Hogwarts."

I snort and nearly fall off the train. Ron grabs me by the shirt to keep me from face-planting onto the platform.

"George!" Mrs Weasley scolds as I regain my balance.

"I was only joking mom."

The train starts to move. Mrs Weasley and Ginny wave until the train turns a corner and we can't see them anymore.

I feel a great leap of excitement, _I'm going to Hogwarts!_

"Come on," Ron says, his eyes sparkling, "Let's find a compartment."

* * *

**So here's the first chapter of this story. I'm writing this for sketchywolf and it's basically about two of their OC's, Edward and Cecile (who is introduced in the next chapter), and what it would have been like if they attended Hogwarts alongside the Golden Trio. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review, it would make my day.**


	2. Hogwarts Express

Cecile Grindelwald

_I'm going to Hogwarts! _I think to myself excitedly as I look for an empty compartment. I'm almost bouncing with joy, which is weird because I've never really been one to show my emotions. More than a decade of growing up with the worlds most strictest parents has taught me a thing or two about presenting myself properly to all the right people. Dad told me that my first time on the Hogwarts Express would be a good time to introduce myself to what he and mum called, 'the right crowd'. Basically the children of the most powerful wizards in all of Britain.

Of course, I couldn't judge kids that I have never truly met before, but all the parties I've been to with those other kids told me what they would be like. Ambitious, resourceful and just like their parents. A lot like a typical Slytherin. A lot like me, or how I was expected to be.

Sure I'm ambitious and resourceful, but I can also be generous and kind. It's sort of like I'm two people at once. My little brother, Zach, sometimes calls me two-faced, although I'm pretty sure it's just an off-hand comment. He makes an awful lot of those.

Just when my arms have started to ache from dragging my trunk, I hear someone call out, "Hey Cecile! Over here!"

I look over and see a bunch of first years waving me over. A girl with short black hair and a pug-like face, Parkinson, opens the compartment door. Everyone in there is part of 'the right crowd'. There was Draco Malfoy, who worked with my dad, Blaise Zabini, whose dad is my dads best friend, and many others whose parents were fellow ex-Death Eaters. My parents would want me hanging out with them. I take one small step towards them, then stop.

I don't really want to sit with them. I don't want to become like them, or even like my parents. I want to be my own person, and becoming friends with 'the right crowd' probably won't help me with that.

"Sorry guys," I say, "I think I'll find another compartment to sit at."

The reaction is immediate. Most of 'the right crowd' looks shocked or amused. Zabini's mouth falls open and Crabbe snickers. Malfoy stands up and walks towards me, it's surprising how intimidating he looks for an eleven year old.

"What did you say?"

I wince, he literally sounds like he's going to hex me. "I said, I'm going to find a different compartment."

He takes a menacing step towards me. "And why would you ever do that?"

"Well," I bite my lip, "You guys look a little crammed in there and my trunk is quite big."

"You don't want to sit with _us,_" he drawls, "We're going to be the most powerful group of wizards in the whole school. And you're declining my precious offer."

I almost laugh. Rumor has it that Harry Potter is on this train right now and Malfoy thinks that he is the most powerful wizard here? I don't think so.

"What are you laughing about," he snaps, giving me a glare, "If we cross paths again, we'll see whose laughing then." I shiver involuntarily and he smirks. "Go find your own compartment then, see how much good it'll do you." He slams the door shut in my face.

I grimace, painfully aware that I've probably made the single worst decision if I wanted to have a peaceful first year at Hogwarts. Only I don't want a peaceful year. I want a place where I can be myself, without worrying about living up to my name.

I spot a compartment a little away where a bushy haired girl is sitting, reading a book. I drag my trunk over and peer through the window. She's reading _Hogwarts, A History. _Who in the name of Merlin would be reading a book while on a train to Hogwarts? Still, she seems better than 'the right crowd', so I knock on the window.

The girl looks up, startled. She leaves her book on the seat, walks over and opens the door.

"Hi," she says, holding out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you looking for somewhere to sit?"

I smile, I've never met someone who sounds so formal, including 'the right crowd'.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm Cecile." Hermione sits down and smiles, gesturing for me to put my trunk next to hers.

"What's your last name," she asks, "Everyone around here seems quite big about saying them."

I freeze, I should have known this question would come sooner or later. Even though my parents say I should be proud of my family name, I know that the name Grindelwald seems to scare of anyone whose not in 'the right crowd'.

"Oh, um," I stutter, desperately wishing my white hair would fall and cover my face. But of course, it's up in a bun. Just like it should be. "My last name isn't important. Hardly worth noting." I rack my brain for a change of subject. "Are you related to Dagworth-Granger?"

"This is the second time I've been asked that," Hermione said, "I don't believe that I'm related to him. I'm Muggle-Born."

"Oh," I say. Everyone says that Muggle-Borns are bad, but I've never really seen the point in saying that. They still had magic and Hermione seemed quite nice. "How do you like the wizarding world so far?"

"It's brilliant," she gushed, a smile forming on her face, "My parents were ever so surprised when I received my letter. They are really happy though. I can't believe that I've never realized that magic existed. Of course, it's been in all the books I adored as a kid, but I never thought I would be able to learn about magic!" Hermione breaks off into a ramble about every magical thing she had learned and seen.

"Wow Hermione," I laughed as she paused for air, "I think you're the smartest person I've ever met."

"Thank you," she beamed, "It's so nice to have someone so that in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she said, her smile fading, "The kids at my muggle school used to tease me. They called me a teachers pet, a nightmare and a whole bunch of other things. I still live learning but those kids were really rotten. So I've never really had any friends."

"Don't worry," I say, without skipping a beat, "We can be friends." I immediately regret what I've said, _what would dad say if he knew that I was friends with a muggle-born? _But the smile that Hermione gives me is worth it. So I decide to tell her a little more about myself, since she's told me so much about her life. I won't tell her everything of course, just some.

"I never really had a good friend before," I say, "My dad is super big on being proper and polite and keeping the reputation that comes with my family name. So all the kids I've met are super formal or super mean."

"Then it's almost like fate that we've gotten to meet."

"Yeah," I agree, "It is."

At that moment, the trolley witch that I've heard so much about appears at the door of our compartment. Inviting herself inside she asks, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

I grin, noticing Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. I pull some Sickles from my pocket, "Yes, a handful of Chocolate Frogs and two Cauldron Cakes please."

Hermione looks in awe behind me, "I don't suppose there are any Kit Kats or Coffee Crisps here."

I look back at her with a smile, she is so eager to learn about the Wizarding World. Showing her the delicious treats we have would be a great place to start. I turn back to the trolley witch. "Actually make that a little bit of everything."

"Alright dear, eleven Sickles please."

"Oh, I have some wizard money," Hermione says pulling out a small wallet, "These ones are Sickles, right?

"it's okay Hermione, I have enough for the both of us." I fish out eleven Sickles, ignoring the voice in my head that says dad gave me this money to spend only on those from 'the right crowd. I hand the trolley witch eleven Sickles, "Here you go. Thank you."

The trolley witch leaves with a smile.

Hermione helps me pile all the goodies on the seat across from us.

"These look so good." she says, "My parents are both dentists, so I'm never allowed to have junk food."

I blink, "What's a dentist?"

"Oh, a dentist is someone who takes care of your teeth. Wizards don't have them?"

"Nope. I guess we just have really great toothpaste."

Hermione giggles before turning back to our small mountain of food, "What should we start with?"

"Chocolate Frogs," I say, without hesitation, "You aren't truly a wizard unless you've had one."

She wrinkles her nose, "Please tell me they aren't real frogs."

I laugh, "Don't worry, they're pure chocolate, but they act just like frogs. They jump around."

Her mouth drops, "How do they do that?"

I grin and together we say, "Magic!"

We eat about a dozen Chocolate Frogs each. Then we move on to Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pastries.

"Wow," Hermione says, leaning back in her seat, "I'm so full. I don't think I can eat even another bite."

"You're right," I say, "Let's put the rest in our trunks, so we can eat them later. If we have room after the feast."

"Right, the feast!" She says excitedly, "I must've read pages and pages about it."

"It must be so much better in person. I can hardly wait to get to Hogwarts, just so I can eat at the feast."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, how much longer till we get there?"

I peer out the window and obviously don't see the castle, "I dunno, maybe half an hour."

"Half an hour!" Hermione cries, "We ought to get ready!" She yanks her robes from her trunk and hurries to put them on.

I smile, sure now that I've picked the right person to befriend. "We have half an hour, maybe even an entire hour. I don't think we have to get ready right now."

"Of course, we do! We need to be prepared. Come on, just get your robe on at least."

"Okay."

I've just swapped my coat for my robe and put my hair into double dutch braids when there is a knock on the compartment door. I look over and see a small plump boy with a nervous face standing outside. Hermione opens the door and he steps inside.

"Hello" he says nervously, looking at his feet, "My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"Hi Neville," Hermione says brightly, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Neville looks up at her and smiles. When his gaze switches over to me, his eyes widen. I feel my eyes widen as well, _surely he can't know my last name? _Perhaps he just knows that I'm a part of 'the right crowd'.

"I'm Cecile," I say, "Do you need help with something?"

He seems to relax a bit but is still uncomfortable, "I lost my toad, Trevor," he says miserably, "Can you two help me find him?

"Of course," we say together and he smiles.

We go from compartment to compartment, asking anyone if they've seen a toad. Most of the kids seem to have think that we've gone crazy. Neville goes to the compartment filled with 'the right crowd', I refused to even look at them. He comes out and says, quite sadly, that no one has seen his toad. He decides to go back to his compartment while Hermione and I try one more. This compartment has three first year boys inside.

There's a boy with red hair and two with black hair. The redhead has his wand out and seems to be showing the other two a spell. Like our compartment, theirs is littered with wrappers from the trolley.

Hermione invites herself in and I follow close behind her.

"Has anyone seen a toad," she asks, her voice sounding much like it did when we first met. A bit bossy and loud. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No we haven't," the redhead said, but it was clear Hermione wasn't listening.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see."

She plopps down on an empty seat and I hover next to her awkwardly. The redhead looks taken aback.

"Erm," he says, obviously not wanting to preform the spell.

"Go on, Ron," say one of the other boys. He has startling green eyes and looks strangely familiar. "I want to see if it works."

"I don't think it will, the other boy says, "Anything the twins give you is usually rubbish."

"Come on," Hermione says, "I want to see it."

Ron sighs before saying, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He puts his wand at his rat.

Nothing happens. Obviously.

I almost laugh as Hermione says, "Are you sure that's a real spell. It's not very good now, is it? I've tried a few simple spells and they've all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

The three boys look at each other.

"Ron Weasley," Ron mutters.

"Edward Black," he shakes Hermione's hand and gives me a smile, "You guys can call me Ed."

"I'm Harry Potter," the last boy says, the one with green eyes. _Oh, _I think, _No wonder he looked so familiar._

"Are you really?" I ask, "That's so cool."

He and Ron exchange a look, "Yeah, I guess."

I can tell by their looks that those two don't want us here. "Come on Hermione, let's go."

"No," Edward says, "You guys can stay."

Ron and Harry both give Edward a not-so-subtle glare as I sit next to Hermione, who is beaming.

There is a long moment of silence.

"So," Hermione says, "What house do you guys think you'll be in?"

My stomach drops, _why did Hermione have to go asking about houses? _It was the one topic I've been trying to avoid. That and my last name being Grindelwald of course.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Ron mutters, "My whole family was sorted there."

"Me too," Harry says.

"Me three," Ed says, giving us a smile, "Gryffindor would be ideal but Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad. How about you two?"

I try to act nonchalant, "Oh, I don't know. I guess anything would be fine."

"Anything," Ron scoffs, "Even Slytherin?"

"Ron," Edward says, "It doesn't really matter."

"Well," Hermione says, "I want to be in Gryffindor as well. Although, Ravenclaw is a close second. I just can't wait!"

"Maybe we'll all be in Gryffindor together," Harry says.

I almost smile, but I know I'm probably headed straight for Slytherin. My parents would most likely disown me if I got sorted into Gryffindor.

Edward and Hermione start talking about the sorting and how excited they are for classes. I learn that Edward is most excited for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts while Hermione is really eager to learn Charms.

While those two actually have fun talking, I'm forced to make polite small talk with Ron and Harry. They aren't that bad, they just don't seem like my kind of people.

I'm about to start talking about the weather when the compartment door slides open. The five of us look to see three boys enter. I curse under my breath, it's Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Of course, 'the right crowd' would be here.

Draco steps forward, "Is it true," he says, pointing at Harry, "Everyone in the train is saying that you're Harry Potter. Are you?"

"Yes," Harry says, I can see him eyeing Goyle and Crabbe nervously. Draco seems to notice.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he says, pointing to them in turn, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I snicker, but thankfully Ron's is louder.

"You think my name is funny, do you," Draco says, "It's obvious who you are. My dad has told me all the Weasleys have red hair and more children than they can afford." His gaze slides over to Ed. "Of course your poor family has even taken in a little runt. How noble."

Edward flushes a scarlet and looks at his feet while Ron seems to burn with anger.

"Shut up," Ron says, standing up.

"Oh, and you're here too," Draco says, looking me dead in the eye. Dread fills me, _why does Draco always have to pick on me?_

"Yes, I'm here," I say, sounding more confident than I feel, "Have you got a problem with that?"

He sneers and turns to Harry, I'm obviously not the reason he came to this compartment.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than most, Potter. You don't want to go befriending the wrong sort," he gives Ron and Ed a pointed look, "I can help you there."

"No thanks," Harry says, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself."

Draco goes pink with anger.

"You better be careful Potter, unless you're careful, you'll go the same way your parents did," he sneers and looks over at Edward, "The same way so many who were wrong went." Edward bits his lip and I wonder what Draco means. "If you keep hanging out with people like the Weasleys, that's what'll happen."

Both Harry and Ron stood up to face the three boys. Ron was fuming at the insult of his family, and Harry seems angry at Draco's remark about his parents.

"Say that again," Ron shouts.

Ed winces and stays staring at the floor. Harry is right behind Ron and I hover awkwardly next to Hermione, who is silently watching all of this unfold.

"You two aren't going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneers.

"Not unless you leave us alone right now," Harry says. For being 'the chosen one' I think he could probably sound more intimidating if he really tried.

"I don't think we will," Draco says and I roll my eyes, "We've eaten all our food and you guys seem to have some."

He starts for the large pile of only half-opened candy where Hermione is sitting but before he can take even one pastry, Goyle screams.

Ron's rat is hanging off of Goyle's finger and has seemingly bitten his finger. He howls and swings the poor rat around, trying to get it off him. Finally it flies off and slams into the window and the three of them leave.

Ron picks up his rat and inspects it, "I think he's been knocked out...no way! He's gone back to sleep."

Harry smiles and Ron walks over to where Edward is still sitting.

"Hey Ed," he says, "You alright?"

Edward looks up, "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired."

I think about the three boys. Edward seems the nicest, although I can't figure out why he acted so weird all of a sudden. Harry seems fine, just like a normal kid. Ron doesn't seem to like me and Hermione all that much, but he's better than 'the right crowd'. Anyone is better than them.

"You three should put your robes on," Hermione says, "I think we're almost there."

The three of them put their robes on as a voice echoes through the train,

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

I grin, _This is it!_

* * *

**So here's the second chapter. Now you've met both Ed and Cecile. Who's your favorite? The next chapter will be the sorting ceremony which I'll try to do in both their perspectives, switching so they narrate their own sorting.**

**The Golden Snitch**

**Beauxbatons, Barbegazi**

**Event: Doctor Who Day**

**2\. Write about facing change for the first time.**


	3. The Sorting

Edward Black

Riding the boats to Hogwarts is perhaps one of the most peculiar ways I have ever traveled. Of course, it is nothing compared to the Floo Network, but it is still pretty weird.

We are supposed to go four to a boat but Hagrid, the school gatekeeper, had to make an exception because they were one boat short. So the three of us ended up with Hermione, who kept trying to talk about school, and Cecile, who was actually talking with her as opposed to ignoring her like we were.

I stay as close to the middle as I can, even though the tight space of it threatens to suffocate me. The lake seems so vast and dark that it frightens me but we all make it to the other side of the lake without me freaking out.

When we finally catch a good glimpse of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione gasp. Them not being raised with Muggles means that they've never fully seen the beauty of the castle. Ron and I would come sometimes when the twins got in so much trouble that they would call Mr and Mrs Weasley to Hogwarts right away.

However, I could come here thousands of times and still be blown away when I see our school and soon to be new home. The castle is beautiful with it's turrets and statues. I can even see the Quiditch pitch from here, Ron and I are going to try out for the teams next year when we're old enough.

Hagrid knocks on Hogwart's main entrance door and they open to reveal Professor McGonagall. I've seen her loads of times, her being the Gryffindor head of house, she is always the one disciplining the twins.

Professor McGonagall talks about the Sorting and the four Houses and all I can think about is how much I hope Ron and I get sorted into Gryffindor. Harry will probably be in Gryffindor, he is the Boy Who Lived after all. I hope those three boys from the train aren't in our house, they were so mean.

Once all the first years are left alone waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead us in, everyone starts to talk.

I shift nervously from foot to foot as I listen to Harry and Ron talk about the sorting.

"How exactly do they sort us into our Houses?" Harry seems really nervous.

"Some type of test I think," Ron frowns, "Fred said it hurts but I think he was just joking."

Poor Harry's face grows even more scared. I remember when Fred told us about the sorting, he said it was something excruciating, but he wouldn't say what it was.

Nearby, Hermione and Cecile are talking about classes.

"I really do hope we start Charms right away."

I smile, Hermione seems really sweet. Cecile seems pretty nice too, just a little quiet.

Ron leans over to whisper to me and Harry, "I hope those two girls," he gestures at Hermione and Cecile, "Don't get sorted into Gryffindor as well."

Harry agrees but I shrug, "They aren't that bad."

I'm spared from having to hear Ron's reply by the arrival of the Hogwarts ghosts.

Harry and I jump back in shock, so do many others.

About twenty ghosts stream into the corridor, all talking and laughing with each other. Some seem to notice the large group of nervous children staring at them and start talking to us.

"New students!" said a plump one who looked like a friar, "About to be sorted, I guess?"

Most of us, including myself nodded mutely, not knowing what to see.

"I hope I'll see you in Hufflepuff," the Friar continued, "It was my old house."

I hear some chuckles and turn around to see the three boys from the train laughing.

"Who would ever want to be in Hufflepuff," the leader, Draco Malfoy, says in a stage whisper, "A loser, that's who."

I stiffen, wondering how the ghosts will react to such a blatant comment. The Friar tenses but floats by without another word. The other ghosts are quick to follow.

Professor McGonagall reappears, "Move along everyone. The Sorting is about to start."

Cecile Grindelwald 

By the end of that hat's song, my jaw has dropped fully. Seriously? All we have to do is put on a hat?

All the other first years, especially Ron and Harry, had been going on and on about some torturous thing, and all we have to do is put on a hat?

I'm standing squished between all the other first years, I can almost feel their fear radiating onto me. I talk quietly with Hermione (I don't want to make Professor McGonagall mad, she seems very strict) who seems disappointed that she won't be using any of the spells she had learned. I'm secretly glad, maybe I can keep my last name a secret for a little while longer.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall starts, "You will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house."

_Well, _I think, _there goes my idea._

"Hannah Abbot."

I bite my lip anxiously, in a few minutes, the whole school will know who I really am. And there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

Edward Black

I watch nervously as Professor McGonagall places the sorting hat on Hannah Abbot's head.

For a moment there is silence, then the sorting hat shouts out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah grins as she walks over to the Hufflepuff table, a spring in her step. I'm smiling too, until I realize that I'm next.

My hands get sweaty and I can feel my breathing speed up. Ron squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Edward Black."

I take a deep breath before I walk up to the stool. I can feel my hands tremble and put them on my lap, hoping no one notices. How can I be a Gryffindor if I can't even be confident while being sorted?

_"Well, hello there"_, comes a voice from inside my head. I jump and the voice laughs, _"Timid one aren't you?"_

I frown as I think, _"Are you inside my head?"_

"_Yes, I am. I'm the sorting hat. Don't worry, I'm just trying to see where I should place you."_

_"Oh," _I think, "_Where do you think I belong?"_

_"Hmm, let's see..."_

I shift in the stool.

"_You're very kind,"_ the hat starts, _"But no, you are rather shy as well. You would not do good in Hufflepuff. I see not much ambition, you are not very cunning either. Slytherin would only damage your bravery."_

_"Bravery?" _I'm surprised, of course, I want to be in Gryffindor but surely I'm not that brave.

_"Ah, yes. You've gone through a lot. You would do anything for those you love, your loyalty is exceptional."_

I feel a wave of happiness and hope, _"So, you're going to put me in Gryffindor?"_

I can almost feel the sorting hat smile, _"Indeed I will."_

A grin stretches across my face as the sorting hat shouts out to the Great Hall and everyone in it, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat is lifted from my head and I can see everyone clapping for me. Ron gives me a big thumbs up while Fred and George cheer. I walk over to the Gryffindor table, I can't believe that I got sorted into my dream house. I hope I can live up to the expectations.

Cecile Grindelwald

I rock back and forth on my toes as I listen to my new classmates getting sorted. Hermione seems nervous as well. She keeps whispering to herself.

"Cecile," she says, tapping my hand.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll be in the same house?"

I bite my lip, both of our names are only a couple of names away. I should just tell her know.

"Hermione, I'm not going to be in Gryffindor."

I can actually see her deflate, "But, why not? How do you know for sure? Maybe we can both be in Ravenclaw."

I take a deep breath, "My last name is Grindelwald. I'm a Slytherin by default."

She frowns and I immediately know for sure that she knows who Grindelwald is. "Your last name shouldn't define you."

I smile sadly but I know her kind words don't change anything, "Thanks but it does. At least in my family."

She squeezes my hand as her name is called, "No matter what, I promise we will still be friends."

Hermione runs to the stage excitedly and jams the hat on her head. The hat waits for a couple of moments before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My stomach sinks and I hear Ron groan. I shoot him a glare, _why does he have to be so annoying? _I almost feel bad for Hermione, who will have to deal with him probably on a daily basis.

"Cecile Grindelwald."

The whispers start almost immediately.

"Grindelwald?"

"Did she just say Gindelwald?"

"I thought he was an evil wizard!"

"How could Dumbledore let her come to Hogwarts.?"

"I'll bet that she's evil, just like her grandfather."

I wince at the horribly rude remarks but force myself to hold my head up high as walk to the front of the school. Hermione gives me a big smile from the Gryffindor table.

"Good luck," she mouths.

I sit on the stool and Professor McGonagall places the hat on top of my head.

_"Hmmm," _a voice says in my head, _"You're an interesting one."_

I frown, I didn't realize that the sorting hat would talk into my head. _"How am I an interesting one?"_

_"You want to be in Slytherin, you want to please your family, yet you don't..."_

I'm struck by how true this is, _"I don't want to be in Slytherin but I know that that is where I belong. I have all the traits, I just don't want to be with everyone in that house. Besides, I made a friend, my first real one, and how can we stay friends if we aren't in the same house?"_

I can almost hear the hat sigh, _"You can be friends even if you aren't in the same house."_

_"I guess. I know I belong in Slytherin."_

_"Are you sure?"_

I think of being somewhere else, in Gryffindor, with Hermione and Edward, who seems really nice. But then I think of my parents and how Slytherin means so much to them. _"I'm sure."_

_"Alright then," _says the hat. Then it shouts out to the Great Hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

I get off the stool, knowing I made the right choice. I can make my family proud. Yet, as I watch Hermione and Edward smile at each other and listen to the whispers of the students, I'm not so sure.

I followed my head, now I can only hope that I made the right choice.


End file.
